1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to watercraft and more particularly to features for deck boats.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of watercraft exist, each being suited for different types of activities.
For example, one type of boat, the pontoon-type watercraft, is usually equipped with an outboard motor, typically operates at slower speeds, and generally offers a more relaxed ride. Conventionally, chairs and tables are arranged on the deck of the pontoon-type watercraft for cruising and for accommodating a variety of other aquatic activities in space and comfort.
Other types of watercraft, such as sport boats, are designed for higher speeds and sportier handling. In contrast to pontoon boats, sport boats typically do not provide passengers with a sense of comfort and mobility on deck, since the passengers are usually more confined.
While these two types of boats do not define the entire universe of possible options, a gap exists between these two types of watercraft. Accordingly, a need has developed for a watercraft that can provide greater room and mobility for passengers on deck, while also being capable of greater speeds and sportier handling.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a watercraft which combines the roominess of a pontoon-type boat with the thrill and speed which are typically characteristic of a sporty, water vehicle.
One further object of the present invention is to provide a boat with a hull. A front deck is formed as a part of the hull, is integrally formed with the boat, and extends across a bow thereof. The front deck is configured to permit access to at least one of water, a dock, and a beach. The boat may include a jet-propelled power source to power the boat through the water.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a deck boat with a main deck floor having at least two deck portions. A ramp area is included on the boat and defines a gradual transition between the at least two deck portions. The transition defines a gradient.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a deck boat with a powered hull and a seat configured to accommodate a driver and at least one passenger. The seat is selectively switchable between a driving position and at least one relaxing position.
One further object of the present invention is to provide a deck boat with a main deck. A recess is integrally formed in the main deck and is configured for receiving a predetermined quantity of water.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a deck boat with a main deck and at least one other deck portion arranged adjacent thereto. At least one spraying mechanism is disposed on at least one of the main deck or the other deck portion. The spraying mechanism is adapted to selectively disperse water on either the main deck or the other deck portion.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a deck boat having a cockpit area. A water spraying mechanism is configured to spray water into the air in the vicinity of the cockpit area.
One further object of the present invention is to provide a deck boat with a main deck portion. At least one second deck portion is arranged adjacent to the main deck portion and a ramp permits passage between the main and the at least one second deck portion. First and second wall portions are positioned along opposite sides of the ramp. A door is hingedly mounted to one of the first or second wall portions and is configured to (i) separate the main deck portion from the second deck portion, and (ii) form a seal with the ramp and the first and second wall portions when configured to separate the main deck portion from the second deck portion.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a deck boat having a main deck. At least one second deck is integrally formed with the main deck and is rearwardly disposed from the main deck. The second deck has a substantially flat surface and is adapted to accommodate a person boarding the boat from water.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a deck boat including a bow area. A cockpit area is positioned rearward of the bow area with a main deck extending from the cockpit area to the bow area. A recess area is disposed lower than the main deck in the bow area, and a cockpit seat is disposed in the cockpit area on the main deck. The cockpit seat""s height is selected in relation to the main deck with a passenger seat disposed adjacent to the recess area. The passenger seat""s height is selected in relation to the recess area so that the passenger seat is positioned below the cockpit seat.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a deck boat with a powered hull. A privacy compartment is provided with a closed position that is flush with the hull and an open position that accommodates entry of an average sized adult.
One further object of the present invention is to provide a deck boat having a galley module including a top portion. The galley module is positioned on the powered hull and has a countertop fastened to the top portion. The countertop is formed of a single construction and is configured for mounting at least one of a sink or cooking elements.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a deck boat with a motor compartment cover and a deck formed on a surface of the motor compartment cover. The deck includes a front portion and a rear portion. The rear portion is selectively changeable between a first position and at least one second position so that the front portion and the rear portion (i) form a substantially flat surface when the rear portion is in the first position and (ii) form a seat when the rear portion is in the at least one second position. The front portion forms the seat bottom and the rear portion forming the seat back.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a deck boat with a gunwale having interior and exterior sides. At least one elongated hollow storage member, with an opening at one end, is disposed within the gunwale. A door is pivotally attached to the gunwale to permit access to the at least one elongated hollow storage member.
One additional object of the present invention is to provide a deck boat with a first gunwale formed on a port side and a second gunwale formed on a starboard side. Each of the first and second gunwales have (i) a length and (ii) an end portion with a location defined by the length. Each end portion is at a stem of the deck boat and the length of one of the first and second gunwales is shorter than the other.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a deck boat including a main deck surface with an opening therein that is adapted to accommodate at least a portion of a motor extending upwardly therethrough. A canopy is pivotally attached to the deck surface and adapted to conceal the upwardly extending portion of the motor. At least one portion of the canopy is selectively changeable between at least two positions, a first where the upwardly extending portion of the motor is concealed and a second where the motor is accessible.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a deck boat with a powered hull having at least one exterior lighting fixture. The fixture includes a first light adapted to illuminate a first exterior area of the boat and at least one second light adapted to illuminate another exterior area of the boat. The first and second lights are provided in the fixture, which is mountable onto the deck boat as an integral unit.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a deck boat having a powered hull with a steering console thereon. The console includes a top portion with a windshield disposed thereon. The windshield includes a first main portion extending laterally across the top portion of the console and at least one second portion hingedly attached to the first main portion. The at least one second portion (i) is movable between a number of positions and (ii) is configured to extend the windshield beyond the first main portion.
One additional object of the present invention is to provide a deck boat having a hull with a keel. A jet drive power source is disposed within the hull and is configured to (i) produce power along a predetermined direction and (ii) form a drive line based upon the predetermined direction. The drive line bisects a plane of the keel when the jet drive power source produces power.
The present invention also has as one of its objects the provision of a deck boat including a hull defining a stem and a power source for propulsion. The power source is positioned a predetermined distance forward of the stem to prevent contact with a person at the stern. The power source is one of either a jet drive or a propeller.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a deck boat with a powered hull and a console attached to the hull. The console contains a helm, and the helm and the console are formed integrally for attachment to the hull as a single component.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a deck boat with a powered hull and a number of passenger seating areas therein. Each of the seats has a top portion and includes handles attached thereto below the top portion thereof.
On further object of the present invention is to provide a deck boat having a powered hull with an engine compartment therein. A mechanism, configured to support a ski pole for towing a water skiier, is positioned in the engine compartment.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a deck boat having a powered hull and an exhaust port for channeling engine exhaust from a rear of the hull. The exhaust port has a first end adapted for connection with an engine and a second end (i) that extends in an aft direction and (ii) is disposed a predetermined distance beyond a rear hull of the boat.
Other objects of the present invention are discussion herein or will be made apparent by the description that follows.